


Oxygen

by Syao



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, Eldritch, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, hero names and powers maybe changed from cannon, not an au of fbw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syao/pseuds/Syao
Summary: Fourteen and tossed aside, Kyle Broflovski has to deal with moving to a backwater mountain town with a family member he barely knows and a black market drug that's threatening to break society apart. Add an unforgettable guy who is always forgotten and eldritch gods, and Kyle might really regret his life decisions.Where the uncommon is the common, maybe even Kyle could find a place to belong.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Fractured but whole au. People's Hero names, powers and costumes might be changed from cannon.  
> I will try to update every two weeks or so, and I have about 10 chapters planned out.   
> As of right now this fic will remain teen and up, but depending on how the chapters go the rating might get bumped up to mature for language, violence, and suggestive themes.   
> This first chapter is kind of short compared to the other chapters. I also do not have a beta, so if there are mistakes....my bad.  
> Please enjoy.

Ch.1 Departure

The wind had a nasty bite to it as it whipped the people venturing out into the cold of Colorado. People tugged their jackets closer, wrapped their scarves tighter, tucked their heads down and marched on. It was cold, bitterly so, but not because Kyle was unused to the cold. He was from New York, it got just as cold as Denver did. No, it was bitter because his father and step mother shipped him off to his estranged aunt in the middle of the Rockies under the guise of getting Kyle away from the limelight. More like getting Kyle out of the way so he wouldn't embarrass or stain the family name any more than he did from being born.

Kyle followed the others around him, tugging his worn but trusty green ushanka down more on his head before he set out to find his aunt. Who was somewhere in the sea of people mingling about the gates. Kyle shifted the heavy backpack more onto his shoulders and started to randomly meander in a direction he hoped his aunt was. People briskly walked past him, some entering the gates, some leaving. He scanned the crowd around him not for his aunt but for the habit of it, he people watched. A mother scolding a child for trying to heat up their hands by breathing fire on it, setting the gloves on fire. A women power walking with her luggage floating a foot above the ground following her. An older gentleman with large fluffy ears, most likely some type of dog. A teen drawing smoke hearts to his girlfriend.

Everywhere Kyle looked someone was using their powers. His chest knotted painfully.  Kyle just wanted to crawl under a rock and die there. That's basically what his family sent him here to do anyway. Yet somehow Kyle thought that being in the middle of the mountains would somehow stop people from shoving their privilege in his face. He should have realized how wrong he would be. He bit his lip, eyes cast down to his feet. He knew this shouldn't get to him, but it did. Jealousy and hurt gripping his heart. It shouldn't get to him. These people where only using something that was natural as breathing to them, unaware how every flick of a fluffy ear or puff of fire just ripped through his already low self esteem.

“Kyle, sweetie there you are!” A soft voice tore through his self deprecating thoughts. Kyle turned to see a beautiful women, with deep natural red curly hair surrounding her head like a lion's mane. A dark blue parka hid her curvy figure. Warm green eyes scanning him up and down. The last time Kyle saw her, was right after his mother's funeral.

Aunt Mary looked so much like her sister, yet was so different. They had the same wild red locks and green eyes that Kyle had inherited too, but unlike his mothers sharp dangerous gaze, Mary was soft and comforting.  For every rough edge Sheila had, Mary was rounded curves.

“Hey Aunt Mary,” Kyle forced out, his voice weak from hours of not using it. She smiled widely at him and ushered him out of the crowd and cold into her warmed SUV. Kyle did not have much with him and within a minute he had his small suitcase and backpack in the trunk while he was all bucked in the front passenger seat.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Kyle hadn't spent more than a few minutes with Aunt Mary at his mother's funeral, and it was more just standing near each other as others gave their condolences. That was years ago, he had heard nothing from his mother's side since. So being in a confined space for a few hour drive to a back mountain town called South Park, with a women who he barely knew, was not something Kyle was looking forward too.

About an hour into the drive aunt Mary spoke up. “Kyle, I know this isn't ideal. I know you feel like you were just abandoned by your family and passed off to the unwanted part because you don't fit their expectations. And that's exactly what happened,” Her eyes never leaving the road as she gripped the steering wheel tightly, “but I want you to know that here in South Park, and most definitely my house, You are allowed to be you. You are not flawed or broken like Gerald says, that bastard is wrong. He can only see what's been pushed upon him his whole life, he doesn't see nor appreciate the gift that you are Kyle.”

Kyle did not look at her, just gazed listlessly out the window at the passing scenery. He knew she was trying to help, but it was like picking at the scab that built up scar tissue but never fully healed. Mary deeply sighed.

“Look Kyle, things are going to be a little different here. It's a small town, with a lot of twisted views on things, but its still a good town. Everyone here knows everyone, now you may be thinking ‘Great they are going to know I’m a fuck up and I am going to be alone with no friends just like always’. But let me tell you, The first week or two may be tough, being the new kid always is, but people here have a way of getting along with everyone. Trust me you are not going to be alone here.”

They drove in silence the rest of the way. Kyle knew he was being slightly unreasonable but for his circumstances he felt like he was justified to ignore the only family member trying to help.

South Park was definitely different to put it kindly. For one it was small, Kyle bet it would take less than 20 minutes to walk from one end of town to the other. In his old city, city, he wouldn't even get anywhere in 20 minutes walking. It hit him how out of his element he was going to be. Then there was the snow. For some reason there was snow on the ground, even though the dregs of summer were getting washed away by the winds of fall, snow shouldn't even be a thing for a few more weeks at the least. Maybe there was someone with ice or freezing abilities that just went wild. Either way this town was weird. He could just feel it in his bones, strange things happened here.

Once entering the town and passing a total of two stop lights and four stop signs,  Mary pulled into the driveway of a decent sized middle class home. The exterior paint was a dark blue or purple, with a small snow covered yard. Light was pouring out of the large front window next to the wooden front door. Kyle followed Aunt Mary in getting out of the warmth of the car and into the cold of outside. As he popped the trunk to grab his few belongings, out of the corner of his eye, Kyle saw a large fluffy thing watching him from the shadows. ‘Great’ Kyle thought as he gathered his two bags. ‘Noticed as soon as arrive.’ sighing Kyle followed Aunt Mary into the house.

It was warm and inviting. An open floor plan living dining room. The living room was cosy with a large plush couch and matching arm chairs, large T.V. with a few gaming consoles next to it. Stairs on the left side lead upstairs to what Kyle assumed were the bed rooms and the open doorway past the dining room must be the kitchen. Aunt Mary showed him up the stairs to his new room the second door on the right. It was small but it wasn't like Kyle was used to big rooms. There was a single bed pushed up against the wall across from the door with a window looking down on the next-door neighbor. There was a door that led to a small walk in closet, that would still look empty after Kyle unpacked.  Near the foot of the bed was a desk for a computer with a few draws for things and a deck lamp. Overall it was a nice small room, and now it was all Kyle's for the next few years.

Fourteen years of living in a large city that never sleeps, the natural silence of small mountain town was unnerving. Kyle unpacked his laptop and opened it up to turn on some background white noise. Just a little something to try and give him some comfort. Like he wasn't three thousand miles from all he ever knew, even if it wasn't the best.  Like he wasn’t in the middle of the mountains in a weird town, with weird snow, with a family member he barely knew.

Kyle unpacked his few belongings, mostly clothes that still left the closet feeling empty. He had a few paperback books that were well worn with dog eared pages and yellowing paper that he set on the desk next to his open laptop. Finally he pulled out a small stuffed lion. It had seen better days, but it's pilling fur and tangled red mane brought comfort to Kyle. He didn't have much he cared about but his lion and hat were the only things he really treasured, the only things left he had of his mother. Setting the lion on the bed, Kyle flopped down next to it. Staring at the white popcorn ceiling, who even still has popcorn ceilings, apparently people in south park.

It was such a long and emotionally disconnecting day. Dropped off at 6am for his flight at 2pm by some random person who claimed to be a co worker of his father. Kyle spent hours just over analyzing his life, where did he go wrong? Why him? Why did Kyle have to be the only one broken, useless, a waste of life? From the moment he was born he was disappointing his family. At least his mother cared about him, but she worked too much and when the accident happened, next thing Kyle knew he didn't exist. The only reason he was even able to attend the funeral was because Aunt Mary insisted he be there.  Aunt Mary, Kyle knew he should apologize to her, she was nothing but kind to him, opening her arms when no one else would.

Curling into a ball on the bed Kyle cleared his head. If he steeped anymore in his dark thoughts he might as well just give up on the one promise he made to himself. He was going to do something to make his father regret abandoning him. Kyle was going to one up him, going to show him that he didn't need him. But that would take time, and Kyle had a few minutes to wallow in self pity before turning it into motivation to prove himself, to prove that he wasn't worthless from birth, that his life was meant for something. Kyle just had to find it.

He just needed to find it.

He just....


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so forget a consistent update time.  
> This chapter fought me the whole time I worked on it. I don't like exactly how it turned up but I'm done rewriting the thing.  
> Enjoy

Ch.2  Alone

 

    The first day is always the worst, or so Kyle had read online. He spent hours on the internet the last few days locked up in his new room, just reading others experiences with moving to new schools. Most were young girls blogs, a few articles on blogposts, and a handful of five or so minute videos on YouTube. Either way every single one talked about how the first day would be the worst. New environment, no recognizable faces, nothing would be familiar. People would look at you, judge you, size you up. Then the questions would come. Who are you, where are you from, what’s your power and rank, do you plan on going hero courses or general courses? After all that a few might stick around and after a few days you will get integrated into some group or groups and in a few weeks, it was like you were never not there.

    If Kyle was normal he was sure he would follow this same pattern to a tee. If he was normal he wouldn't be in this spot. He wouldn't be shipped off to a mountain town in bum fuck nowhere, with no friends, basically no family, and nothing to contribute to the world. So, Kyle highly doubted things would go well today.

    So, with a not so positive attitude and his defensive barriers up. Kyle opened the passenger door of aunt Mary’s SUV and stepped out into the parking lot of South Park High. Mary wished him a good day and named a time and place she would pick him up after school ended. Kyle gave a small wave to her as he closed the door and turned to the large grey building of his new school.

    The ground was still partially covered snow, something Kyle has concluded that it never melted, but there was no ice on the sidewalk.  A plus, slipping on ice did not want to be Kyle’s first impression to anyone. He trudged up the small set of stairs that lead to the schools sets of clear double doors. With nerves eating up his chest and dread that this was only the start of his horrible day, Kyle entered his new establishment of learning.  

    School did not start for at least forty-five more minutes, so there were only one or two kids mingling about. Yet the second he entered a pair of eyes was on him followed by the first comment of the day.

    “Wow th-that has to be the first time anyone has opened that door pro-pro- properly.” A kid with short brown hair and a grin that split his face said with a slight stutter, seeming to have a hard time getting the end of his sentence out.

    Kyle blinked in surprise. “What?”

    “At least on the first try.” The kid said before appearing next to Kyle. Holding a hand out a crutch dangling from his arm. “Jimmy, Super speed. Though with the wa-way my legs for-formed, I am actually quite slow.”

    “Uh, thanks? I am Kyle,” he tentatively shook Jimmy’s hand.

    “Nice to meet you Kyle. It seems that you are ne-new he-he-heree.” Jimmy got out. “Let’s take you to PC Principal to ge-get you all se-set.”

    One second Kyle was standing just inside the front of the school, next he was flying face first into a wall, hitting it quite hard as his stomach wanted to empty its contents.

    “Oh sorry about that, I forget some people are not used to spe-spe-speee-speed.”

    Cradling his smashed nose and hissing at the pain blossoming from it, Kyle observed his surroundings. He was in a hallway clearly nowhere near the front of the school judging from the two closed doors with plaques on the reading “Principal” and “Vice Principal”. There was a row of several worn plush green chairs along the opposing wall.  

    When Kyle looked next to him, Jimmy was gone, leaving Kyle all alone outside the Principal’s office. With a deep sigh Kyle knocked on the door with the “Principal” plaque.

 

* * *

 

    PC Principal was the stereotypical definition of mid-thirties privileged white male gym rat. Wearing a dark blue polo shirt that didn't fit his massive biceps, khaki pants that showed of his slim waist, a pair of Oakley sunglasses and a undercut hairstyle.

    “At this school we respect everyone, Kyle. In no way shape or form will you get bullied or picked on. Even though we may be a small school in a small town, we are extremely progressive and respectful of everyone. If you have an issue with anyone, let me know right away, we do not tolerate discrimination.” PC Principal spoke with his arms crossed against his chest. Kyle, who was sitting in a worn green chair on the other side of the principal’s desk just nodded along.

    “Good,” PC Principal opened the manila file that was neatly labeled with Kyles name. He took a quick glance at the papers inside. “Your general schedule is pretty rigorous, AP classes and honors classes. You are also scheduled to take non- powered classes. I know according to law you are not required to take power classes and will take non- powered classes, but if you do feel the need, we can arrange a way for you to attend them safely. If you so desire to.”

    “I am fine with the non-powered classes.” Kyle answered. Even though he did not like that laws separated powered students from non-powered in some classes, it was just easier for him to stick with what he was assigned and not make a scene.

    “Alright then,” PC Principal handed Kyle two papers. One with his class schedule and the other was a map of the school. “Here are your classes. School has been in session for a while now, but I am confident you will get caught up in no time based on your transcripts. If you have any issues at all, with students or teachers, come see me.”

    With that Kyle was excused from PC Principals office and left alone again in the hallway. Kyle checked his phone for the time. He had about fifteen minutes before the start of his first class. The school had a block schedule, six class periods in total: 1,3,5 class periods on one day and 2,4,6 class periods on the following day with lunch after periods 3 and 4. Today happened to be a 1,3,5 day.  Taking a long look at the school map, Kyle’s first class Chemistry was all the way across the school.

    As Kyle headed toward his first class he noticed more teens mingling in the hallways. Some were gossiping in little cliques and some were just hanging out around their lockers. A few glanced in his direction but most just ignored him in favor of talking to their friends. Kyle blended in with the slowly growing crowd of students occupying the hallways. Maybe Kyle could to get to his first class and talk to the teacher without drawing attention to himself that he was the new kid and he did not fit in.

    “That's him!” An obnoxious voice shouted over the buzz of casual conversations. “That’s fucking him, that’s the new kid!” Kyle cringed. That was the exact opposite of how he wanted things to go. Around him most of the students were looking at him now with curious faces. Those not looking at him were looking at the owner of the voice with disgust and annoyance. Kyle followed. The teen was fat. Decently tall but fat. Not ‘I have a bit of stomach pudge’ fat but like ‘borderline obese’ fat. Did the kid even fit into the school desk-chair things? Besides being fat, he had a pair of rounded dark brown fuzzy ears that poked out the sides of his yellow and blue beanie. He had beady black eyes and pale dark markings around his eyes that continued diagonally down his cheeks to his hairline. His hands had small sharp claws on them and Kyle could just make out a fluffy dark brown and white ringed tail. A physical animal attribute power, part red panda or raccoon most likely.

    “Cartman shut the fuck up.” A teen with short black hair, told the fat furry as he slammed his locker shut.

    “Stan, you don’t understand. If he has a cool power we could recruit him into our hero group and go Pro after.” The Furry stated loudly as he walked up to Kyle who was subtly trying to get away.

    “Fat-ass, I told you I am not in hero classes because I don't want to be a hero after I graduate.” The black-haired teen, Stan, bit back.

    “Only freaks and those without powers don't want to be heroes, Stan.”

    “Oh, like you would make a great hero, your power is part raccoon.”

    “Yeah, I would, Right new kid?” The furry, Cartman, dragged Kyle into the conversation he wanted nothing to do with. This guy was an asshole and Kyle had barely known him for a minute.

    “Actually no, you would not make a good hero. Only 3% of Pro heroes have physical animal attributes and out of those 3%, 97% have multiple animal attributes or are a mix of physical and other power. The remaining 3% of that 3% are of the top echelon of peak physical attributes. Looking at you and what animal attributes you have, you do not have that it takes to be a pro hero. You are just a fat trash panda” Kyle said, crossing his arms with a slight smirk on his face as he watched Cartman fume with rage.

    “See, even the new kid thinks you would make a shitty hero, he even pulled out stats to prove it.” Stan gloated.

    “Oh, you are fucked new kid, I am going to tell on you to PC Principal for discrimination.” Cartman growled and stormed off.

    “Ignore Cartman, he is a spoiled brat who thinks bullying will get him friends. Anyway, I’m Stan. I think we are neighbors now.” Stan offer his hand in greeting. Kyle placed his hand in it and gave a firm shake taking a good look at him. Stan was not much taller than Kyle but he seemed slightly bulky, like he worked out on a regular basis. He looked like he would grow into the “tall dark and handsome” type, his dark blue eyes would only add onto that charm.

    “I am Kyle. Nice to meet you Stan.”

    “Same, so what's your schedule look like, first period starts soon.” Kyle looked down at his schedule and Stan glanced over his shoulder to look at it too. “Hey we have Chem together, cool. Do we share anything else?” Stan took the paper from Kyle.

    “Hey wait.” Kyle grabbed his paper back before Stan could read it all. It was too late. Stan's face softened.

    “Hey man its ok it be in the non-power classes. Most people here have no chance in to become hero’s, only like three people actually test high enough to be given hero ranks and two of them do not even want to be heroes. The other one will most likely end up a villain. I'll introduce you to them later. You are not the only non-powered in the school.”

    “I’m not?” Kyle blinked in surprise. Alright maybe this day won’t go so bad, if he really was not the only non-powered kid in school. Statistically speaking, Kyle knew the chances of running into another like him was rare, but not unlikely. Just this small mountain town gave Kyle such weird vibes he expected to be alone once again. Maybe, just maybe living here would not be as bad as he thought, if Stan was telling the truth.

    “Nah dude, there is one other non-powered guy here. Born and raised in this shitty town, so everyone has gotten used to it and he is a chill guy so no one really has a problem. Well Cartman might make it a big deal but he is an asshole and no one likes him. Come on class is starting soon. “Stan slung an arm around Kyles shoulders and started walking them in the direction of class.

    “That guy has issues.” Kyle commented, thinking back to the fat raccoon. Kyle was dreading the moment he found out Kyle was not powered. Bet he would hold it over Kyle’s head for weeks, even months. The fat raccoon was not someone Kyle wanted to deal with at all.

    “OH, he does,” Stan sighed. “Cartman thinks he is some big hot shot who is going to go pro after high school and he is desperately hanging onto the idea from when we were kids. When we were like eight we played hero’s, like most kids our age, but as we got older we all knew our powers would never land us in pro hero positions but Cartman. He still thinks he can make it, we all know he can’t. He has the drive but he lacks power and it's kinda sad.”

    “Ahh, I see.” Was all Kyle could say. “So, if you do not want to go pro, what do you want to do after school?”

    “I want to be a contractor.” Stan said to Kyle’s surprise. “I know it does not sound much but it uses my powers to their full potential. My powers are pretty lame.”

    “They cannot be that bad.” Kyle said bitterly.

    “I am about to change your mind. My power is…” Stan paused for dramatic effect. “Power tools talk to me.”

    “Power tools talk to you? Like drills, jig saws and nail guns?”

    “Yup, some “brave little toaster” bullshit. You know about the brave little toaster, right?”

    “I think so? It was the animated movie about talking kitchen appliances, if i remember correctly.”

    “You are.”

    “That's your power?”

    “That and I complete control over all power tools near me in a certain radius, but basically kinda useless for everything but jobs that need power tools.” Stan shrugged.

    “So, you are a subset of technopath then.” Kyle concluded.

    “Kyle, dude, you are really smart. Like you know a lot of info on powers, you pulled out statistics on Cartman and now you even know what subset of powers I have and I just learned that the other day!”

    “It's not really that impressive.” Kyle rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

    “Nah, dude, it is. Here is Chem, the teacher is a hard ass but he actually teaches well if you can pay attention.” Stan said letting Kyle walk into class first.

 

* * *

 

    Chemistry was not that hard for Kyle, it was mostly review for him. As he had been over this information over a month ago back at his old school. Kyle was able to sit next to Stan as Stan’s usual lab partner was out sick. Kyle would have to find a new place to sit when they came back. Stan was interesting, a good interesting. He took notes down and actually paid attention to the teacher, yet every opportunity he got in breaks between notes he would sneak in little paper messages to Kyle. Messages about how boring the lecture was or how Kyle was liking the town so far. By the end of the period Stan was already calling him his friend with promises to show Kyle around town in the next few days. They had exchanged phone numbers sometime in the ten-minute break between periods one and three as Stan showed him to his next class.

    Kyle’s next class was AP calculus A/B. The class was small with all junior and senior students but Kyle. The upperclassmen did not seem to care that Kyle was there, they mostly ignored him. He was fine with that as the class was rigorous and even though Kyle was familiar with the material the class was learning that day, he understood this was a difficult subject. Also, Kyle really hated math even if he was good at it.

    With the bell, Kyle’s day was half way over. Only lunch and his final class remained. A quick txt from Stan informed Kyle he would be eating with him and his friends at lunch. Kyle grew more nervous with each step he made toward the cafeteria. Sure, Stan seemed like a cool guy who said he did not care about powers or not, but his friends might not be. His friends could be like everyone else Kyle knew. Either they would belittle him and ridicule him for something genetically he had no control over, or they would be overly sympathetic treating him like a fragile thing because he had no powers. It was infuriating. All Kyle wanted was to be treated like everyone else, like someone who had a power but it was nothing special. Those people got treated nicely. Yet as soon as they find out someone is powerless, the sympathetic or disgusted looks come.

    Kyle stood outside the cafeteria doors, gripping at the shoulder straps of his backpack like a lifeline. On the other side of that door were dozens of teens, judgmental teens from a backwater mountain town. They could probably smell his reluctance to enter, could probably smell his low self-esteem and nervousness for being so outside his comfort. Kyle knew no one on the other side of that door but Stan, and even then, Stan was still so new, Kyle did not even know him at all. Kyle was two seconds away from Psyching himself out from eating lunch with Stan, but the small possibility that Stan and his friends were decent people was enough motivation for Kyle to go through the cafeteria doors.

    It was loud.  The chatter of teens filled the large room accompanied by the clanking of utensils on plates and the screeching of chairs being pulled or pushed on the linoleum floor. There was a long line of students on one side of the room as they waited for their turn to order whatever the school offered as lunch, probably something not so healthy. Kyle cringed slightly at the thought. He had dietary restrictions so junk food, fast food and most food with shelf life preservatives were not things he could eat. Kyle surveyed the sea of eating students looking for Stan as he slowly walked through the middle of the occupied tables.

    Near the back of the room, close to the large windows overlooking the snow-covered grass field, Kyle spotted Stan and his group of friends. Stan was waving Kyle over seemingly calling out to him, but either the cafeteria was too loud and drowning him out, or Stan was being muted somehow.  Kyle nodded at Stan to indicate he saw him and Stan grinned sitting back down in his seat.  As Kyle drew closer he noticed something was off, the people at the table were holding conversations and all around looking a little rowdy yet he could not hear any of them. 

     As Kyle stepped up to the table it was like a wave washed over him and everything was quiet. All the noise from the rest of the cafeteria was gone, the only thing he could hear was now Stan’s table he was previously unable to hear. The table had quieted down when Kyle entered their sphere of solitude. Kyle nervously shifted his weight between his feet.

    “So uh, someone is telekinetic?” Kyle asked hoping to break the weird tension that seemed to exist solely because he showed up.

    “Yo, that would be me.” An African American teen in a large purple hoodie waved at Kyle at the same time Stan smugly said, “I told you he was smart.”

    “Hello, I am Kyle. Nice to meet you guys.” The tension seemed to fade as most of the group of white teens waved at Kyle before going back to their previous conversations.

    “Kyle come sit next to me and I will introduce you to everyone.” Stan patted the seat to his left. Kyle was barely in the seat as Stan started. “So, this lovely girl next to me is Wendy, She is my girlfriend.” Gesturing toward the girl to his right. She had long sleek black hair and large hazel eyes. Stan and her made a very aesthetically pleasing couple.

    “Hello Kyle, it’s nice to meet you, Stan has been texting me nonstop about you. I hope you are having a good first day, if you need any help finding something or questions about the school let me know, I'm on the student council. I'm also a data manipulator if you need phone or social media help.” She reached in front of Stan offering her hand.

    “Thank you.” Kyle shook her hand; her grip was firmer than he expected.

    “Alright now that you have meet the most important person here,” Stan nonchalantly stated, a few ‘heys’ from the rest of the table seemed to disagree but Stan ignored them, “Let's just go down the table.”

    “That's Tolken,” The telekinetic waved again at Kyle. “This is Craig, he has super strength,” A guy in a NSA hoodie and dark blue beanie flipped of Stan not even looking at Kyle. “Next to him is his boyfriend Tweek, he has control over some elements,” The guy next to Craig in an olive green dress shirt holding a steaming cup of coffee in a death grip nodded. “This is wonderful Bebe, she changes people's clothing,” A girl who looked like she was a teen model winked at him.

    “There are a few more but they are all at other activities right now, you will meet them later I’m sure.” Stan said taking a bite of his sandwich. The others at the table seemed to go back to eating and talking to each other. Kyle took this time to take out his lunch. “Jimmy and Timmy are both at a DSPS meeting, Clyde is at a mandatory group meeting, and Kenny is somewhere, who knows what he is up too.”

    Kyle sat eating away at his salad just watching the group. Craig had to keep alternating one hand flipping of various people and eating because his other hand was now in Tweek’s death grip. Craig seemed to not mind. Tweek’s lunch was just the coffee. Kyle wondered if he had already eaten before he showed up or he just didn't eat lunch. Bebe was savage, she did not contribute much to the conversations as her phone was more important, but when she did it was to throw shade at the last person who talked. Wendy was half listening to Stan and half working on some paperwork.

    “So, Kyle~” Bebe put her phone down and put her full attention on him, “Tell us more about yourself. Stanyboy only told us you were cool and smart and new.” The table had settled down to listen as well.

    “Uh, not much more to know than that, though I would not quite say that I am smart or cool. I am from New York.” Kyle offered, knowing exactly where this conversation was going to go and he wanted nothing to do with it.

    “Oh New York, how fun. How did you end up here?” Bebe asked.

    “My aunt lives here.”

    “Ok? But like, why here? You were in New York. NEW YORK! I would die to go there.” Bebe pushed the subject. Kyle really did not want to bring up his family issues.

    “My aunt lives here, ok?” Kyle was getting defensive.

    “That's not even an answer, whatever. At least tell us your powers.”

    “Yeah no not happening.” Kyle bit out. Kyle glanced down at his phone, lunch was almost over.

    “Why not?” Craig spoke up.

    “Yeah, it’s kind of customary.” Tolken agreed.

    “Hey, If Kyle does not want to share its fine.” Stan tried to intervene.

    “There is nothing to be embarrassed about, most people here have dumb powers.” Wendy offered gentry, just making things worse. Stan was the only one who knew he didn't have powers, and he found out accidentally.

    “Look I am not comfortable talking about this.” Kyle stated.

    “Don't be a pussy.” Bebe challenged. Everyone but Stan offered their own comments but agreed with Bebe.

    “Come on, tell us!” Something in Kyle just snapped. He slammed his hand down hard on the table top as he suddenly stood up knocking his chair over.

    “I don’t have a fucking power.” Kyle growled. Almost instantly the group turned from taunting to somber as the words sunk in. They looked at him with sympathy, they looked at him like he was helpless. Oh, poor Kyle, he is powerless. It made him sick with anger. He was done with this conversation and started packing up, ignoring everyone.

    “Stan thanks for letting me sit here but I should head out to my last class I don't want to get lost.”

    “Want me to walk you there?” Stan offered hoping the ease things.

    “No.”

     Kyle swiftly walked off, out of the quiet sphere and back into the clamor of the cafeteria. His phone buzzed in his pocket, no doubt Stan apologizing about the group. Kyle could care less at this moment. He was pissed off and hurting. All he wanted was some respect, he asked them to drop the subject, did they? No. He hated teenagers, he hated powered people, he hated south park. He stormed out of the cafeteria away from the noise and the majority of the student. He wasn't even looking where he was going, just needed to get away to clear his mind and calm down.  

     He was walking down a random hallway, windows lining it looking into a small courtyard. There was that ever-present snow, but something caught Kyles attention. In the middle of the snow was a guy in a thread beat faded orange jacket. He looked like he had fallen asleep but was lying in a slightly awkward position with one of his ripped jean clad legs bent under him and his arms spread wide. His slightly long golden blonde hair fell around his head like a halo, emphasized more by the white snow under him.

    “Beautiful” Kyle whispered. This boy was beautiful. Kyle blinked realizing he had said and thought that, he might have to reevaluate that part of his life. Later though he had to finish the school day before he had a sexual identity crisis. Kyle took one last glance at the boy taking in his strong facial features and build before forcing himself to walk way and find his last class. The sooner his class was over the sooner this train wreck of a first day would be over.

 

* * *

 

    The bell for the last class of the day had already rung and Kyle was officially late. He had somehow gotten lost and by the time he found the right room class had been in session for ten minutes already. His first day really couldn't get any worse. He pulled open the door, an excuse why he was late ready on the tip of his tongue when Kyle noticed the room was empty. Did he get the wrong class again? He was about to leave when he saw someone looking at him. It was the beautiful boy from the courtyard. He was looking at Kyle with surprise. The boy’s eyes took Kyle’s breath away for a second, they were like the blue of an iceberg, so crisp and yet deep.

     Kyle stared back at the boy until he realized he should probably say something because he was looking for too long now.

    “Is this, general powers 102?” Kyle got out, it was suddenly hard to speak.

    “Yeah his is non-powers class, what you need?” The boy spoke, going back to working on whatever papers he was working on. Kyle stepped in closing the door behind him and glanced around. The teacher's desk was empty and the beautiful boy was the only student in the classroom. Kyle decided to take a seat next to the boy. If this really was the non-powered class this must be the guy Stan was talking about. The only other non-powered at the school. Kyle felt a small comradery with the guy. Even if this day had been mostly shit for Kyle at least he was not quite as alone as he thought.

    “Oh good, I thought I got the wrong class again.” Kyle commented slightly relieved. Maybe the teacher was running late.

    “Um, what are you doing?” The boy questioned, nodding at Kyle sitting next to him.

    “I guess you haven't heard yet. I am Kyle, this is my first day and I am powerless.” Kyle said with a hint of bitterness.

    “Oh, that sucks balls man. South park fucking sucks.” The boy commented. They lapsed into silence.

    “So, where's the teacher?” Kyle spoke up.

    “Running late, he always is late. Shows up for the last half an hour and plays some dumb SNL skit or some shit. Easiest class ever, basically a study hall. I’m Kenny by the way.” The boy commented looking over at Kyle and giving him a wink. “I’m gonna tell you something important Kyle, ok? You might have heard about me, ‘The original non-powered kid’ in this death trap of a town. But, I’m not non-powered. I have a power, fucking horrible power of death, a power that gods envy and a side effect of it is no one fucking remembers I have a power.”

    “What…” Kyle stared at Kenny in confusion.

    Kenny had a power, he had a power.  Just no one remembered it. Kenny may be physically left out but he still had a power. Kyle had no power. Kenny did. It finally sunk in. Kyle thought for once in his life he might be able to fit in even if it was just with one person, but no. This had to be a joke.

    “Is this a joke?” Kyle was hoping it was, a newbie prank by someone who was also non-powered.

    “I am sorry, it is not.”

    “Why are you telling me this?” Kyle dejectedly asked. He felt more alone than ever.

    Kenny’s face turned grim. “Because no one ever remembers and neither will you.”


End file.
